


Messed Up

by whitexblackrose



Series: Fandom Holiday Prompts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitexblackrose/pseuds/whitexblackrose
Summary: After a prank went wrong, Loki tries to make amends but discovers something happened to Darcy while he was focused on his April Fool's pranks.





	Messed Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first Fandom Holiday shorts I ever made for April Fool's. New and revised for 2019. Enjoy.

“Brother, in Jane’s words, you have screwed up.”  


Loki deflated as he remembered Thor’s words. He had managed to pull off lots of pranks on the Avengers (not his brother though) and had stopped by to see if the God of Thunder had taken part in the delightful holiday. Instead, he was met with Jane’s glare before the woman retreated to the next room where she slammed the door so hard both brothers flinched.  


He had found out from Thor that both Jane and Darcy (along with many neighbors) got hurt in his “halls of slime” prank. Loki balked when Thor stood, he feared a punch or worse, but Thor gave him a card to a flower shop with the advice, “you’ll need it, lots of it. And a sacrifice of chocolate.”

Now the god was walking up to Darcy’s apartment with ten different bouquets. The shopkeeper heard his story and got him a jumbo size bouquet of roses he couldn’t see over, a bouquet of hazel and striped carnations, a bouquet of scarlet geraniums, a bouquet of camellia, and a bouquet of purple hyacinths. The price of the offering was significant, but he’d do anything to make his Darcy happy again.  


After struggling up the stairs, Loki was relieved to find that Darcy had not changed the locks on him. While enduring the glares of neighbors, Loki went back and forth carrying his offering inside to arrange on the kitchen table. When he was sure that the bouquets were arranged perfectly with the chocolates in front, Loki went off to find Darcy.  


He checked in the obvious of places but hit a dead end with the bedroom. 

After jiggling the locked doorknob, he knocked. “Darcy?”  


“Go away!”  


He cringed. He was used to hearing Darcy mad for one reason or another, but it stung to know he was the one who made her that way. He jiggled the handle again. “I’m sorry, my dark flower. I thought what I did was harmless.”  


“Get out, Loki.”  


“Then what am I do to with the apology I’ve arranged? The flowers, the chocolates,” he looked down the hall at the table arrangement. “I went to that place you’ve wanted to go to and got us a reservation.”  


“No.”  


“Darcy-”  


The door flung open, and instead of seeing his girlfriend Loki found himself face to face with a horse hybrid.  


“I am not going out while your prank is still in effect.” Darcy snapped at him.  


Loki’s eyes bugged, and he quenched down his urge to scream. After wracking his brain for the pranks he had set up for Darcy, turning her into a horse was not one of them.  


“Pervert!” Darcy slammed her hoof against the god’s chest. “You told me that story had no base of fact. If you wanted to get your kinks out-”  


“Darcy!” Loki pulled his beloved into his arms and tried his best to calm her. “I swear to you I did not turn you into a horse. I’d never turn the woman I love into a creature I have a distaste for.” He pulled Darcy back to look into her eyes.  


She wailed and fought to get free from his arms. When he locked them around her, she slammed a hoof onto his foot hard before kicking him in the shin.  


He yelped and released her to hold his abused limb. While he saw to his pain, the door slammed against his face. Now holding his nose, Loki pounded a fist on the door.  


“Darcy, I can help.” He continued pounding on the door.  


“I’m calling Thor and Jane. They won’t insult me,” Darcy hollered.  


Loki stiffened. “You wouldn’t.”  


“Watch me,” Darcy shot back.  


Loki distasted brut strength, but at that moment he kicked down the door. He took the tiny phone from Darcy and glared at her.  


“I will fix this. My brother and his women do not need to get involved,” he hissed.  


Darcy rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed. Loki started pacing.  


Hours later Loki was still pacing. Darcy had gotten bored, and due to her hands now being hooves, she found herself bored to tears since she couldn’t read on her tablet.  


“Well?” She inquired for the millionth time in the last three hours.  


“I’m thinking,” Loki replied.  


“There must be some magical way to do this.” Darcy reasoned.  


“One that my enemies failed to tell me of,” Loki grumbled. The pacing and thinking led him to the conclusion that Darcy had been the target of an attack aimed at him.  


Darcy groaned and buried her head into a pillow to scream. The muffled sound made Loki feel extreme guilt for his actions. He had been so wrapped up in the festivities of the day that he failed to remember that Darcy needed protection from his enemies.  


“There must be something we haven’t thought of yet,” Darcy said once her frustration diffused. “Would it be something as clichéd as a kiss?”  


Loki froze.  


Darcy’s “brow” rose. “That stuff is real?”  


Loki shuddered but nodded. Suddenly excited Darcy bounced off of the bed and puckered up. Loki cringed, and Darcy faltered.  


“Sorry, I forgot about your horse phobia,” Darcy’s eyes misted.  


Loki shook his head an took a deep breath, “I can look past appearances. You’re the woman I love, not a horse to fear…”  


“This is torturing you, isn’t it?” Darcy asked.  


“No offense,” Loki confessed.  


Darcy nodded. “None taken. Why don’t you close your eyes?” she suggested  


Loki looked at her with an expression of offense, but he complied. When she leaned in to kiss him, he gave a small whimper. She gave him mercy, and the kiss was brief.  


When Loki opened his eyes, he was met with the beautiful, human face of his beloved. Relieved and overwhelmed with joy, he hugged her tight. She returned the hug with a giggle.  


The pair stood in silence for several minutes before Darcy shifted in his arms. He protested mildly and buried his nose deeper in the nook of her neck.  


“Hey, Loki?” Darcy mused.  


“Hmm?”  


Darcy kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, “April Fools.”


End file.
